Tokoshie no Ai
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Legenda dari suatu perjanjian yang tak pernah tertulis kehadirannya.Legenda yang meninggalkan bercak darah sebagai tanda perpisahan.Dan di tempat inilah… semua kebenaran tentang 'Legenda Perjanjian Okinawa' terkuak jelas.Warn:FemNaru,Legend & Mix Culture.


**#  
><strong>

**#Tokoshie no Ai#**

**#  
><strong>

.

.

.

_Ctar!_

Bumi berputar, pijakkan kaki pada duri sang Bintang. Hadapi sengatan marah dari ekor _Raijuu_. Menenggelamkan banyak nyawa pada dasar laut, hancurkan pepohonan sebagai simbol kemarahannya.

Marah? Tapi pada siapa?

Kapas kelabu tak berkutik, saat secercah cahaya kuning menyambar ganas pada salah satu pohon _Sakaki_ tua. Hancur tertelan getar suara darinya.

Mungkin _Raijuu_ kini sedang marah. Ya, bukan '_mungkin'_, tetapi sangat marah, ketika sebait kalimat terucap dari bibirnya yang tengah berteduh dari kemarahan _Raijuu_.

"_Bawa aku pergi dari sini… Sasuke…"_

* * *

><p><em>Tokoshie no Ai<em>

_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Romance, Supranatural, & Action_

_Rate: T_

_This fic belong to Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive_

_Don't Like Don't Read!  
>Check this out!<em>

* * *

><p>Mentari bersinar cerah, memperlihatkan kekuasaannya atas Langit dan Bumi. Hiasi langit biru tanpa awan, sebarkan cahayanya yang hangat pada dataran Eropa.<p>

Tak lupa 'tuk sebarkan kehangatannya pada sebuah _mansion_ mewah bergaya klasik yang terletak jauh dari perkotaan. Menyendiri dalam indahnya udara bukit selatan Inggris. Coba bangunkan sang Safir—pemilik bangunan itu—dari ketidak-sadarannya.

"_Ungh_…"

Erangan kecil itu sontak menyadarkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dari lamunan paginya.

"Anda sudah bangun, _Naruto-hime?_" bisiknya lembut di telinga sang Gadis pirang.

Sedikit-demi sedikit, kelopak putih itu memperlihatkan batu safir yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap silau, akibat sinar matahari yang tak tanggung-tanggung memberikan cahayanya.

"Jam berapa ini, Sasuke?"

Perlahan tubuhnya yang ramping, beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, lalu menyibak selimut putih yang tadi masih sempat melingkupi tubuh mungilnya dengan kehangatan.

"Pukul tujuh lewat."

Gadis cantik bernama Namikaze Naruto itu sedikit mengedikkan bahunya, saat sentuhan dingin—yang berasal dari jemari Sasuke—menyentuh lehernya, lalu turun hingga menyentuh sebuah kalung yang berwarna sama dengan iris bak langit milik sang Majikan.

"Apa saja jadwalku hari ini?" bisiknya kecil, saat bibir tipis sang _Butler_ tampan mencium punggung tangannya lembut.

Pemuda raven itu bangkit dari posisinya, lalu dengan cekatan jemari kekarnya menyiapkan sebuah teh hijau kesukaan sang Nona Muda, lalu menyerahkannya pada sang Majikan.

"_Arigatou_."

Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—mengangguk singkat, sebelum mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil dari sakunya. Membacakan jadwal sehari-hari Naruto.

"Baiklah… jadwal Anda hari ini…" jemari kekar itu membolak-balik halaman _note-_nya, "Yeah, pukul 09:30 pagi, Anda harus _kursus_ piano dengan Nyonya—"

"Cih," ia mendengus malas, "Aku ini orang Jepang, bukan Eropa. Kenapa tidak _kursus_ _Koto_, saja? Lama sekali aku tak memainkannya."

Bibir tipis Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Yah, setidaknya Anda harus menerima keadaan, karena sekarang Anda salah satu Bangsawan terkemuka Eropa." Sasuke membalik kertas _note-_nya lagi.

Naruto mencibir tidak suka, "Heh, aku sama sekali tak menyukainya…"

Pemuda raven itu menyeringai kecil, seraya mengusap lembut bibir Naruto.

"Berterima-kasihlah, karena saya tak memaksa Anda untuk mengenakan _korset_, juga gaun megar itu."

Helai pirang panjangnnya yang tergerai, sedikit bergoyang saat ia melepas tawa akibat perkataan Sasuke. Tertawa dengan wajah manis yang memerah seperti buah _plum_.

"Ya, ya… _Arigatou Gozaimasu_, Sasuke."

"Hn, _doushimashite_."

Bibir ranumnya kembali menyentuh tepi cangkir, dan meneguk perlahan cairan hijau itu.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, setelah itu Anda akan bertemu dengan Tuan Harvard saat _Afternoon Tea_, sekitar pukul 12:00 siang_."_

Naruto beranjak dari tepi ranjangnya—setelah menyerahkan cangkir tehnya pada Sasuke—merapatkan _hadajuban_ yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya dari tatapan elang seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Client_, heh?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Masalah apa?"

Pemuda tampan itu kembali menyibukkan jemarinya untuk membereskan peralatan minum teh yang tadi ia bawa.

Bibir tipisnya menyeringai kecil, "Seperti biasa, _Hime-sama_…"

* * *

><p>#<p>

*_Tokoshie no Ai*_

_#_

* * *

><p>"Oke, jujur, aku sangat bosan sekarang."<p>

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan beberapa gulungan tua—milik Naruto—menatap Safir sang Majikan yang tengah menatapnya bosan dari sofa hitam ruang kerja sang Safir.

"Bosan?" pemuda itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Ah, ya… Pasti karena saya telah mengurung Anda selama 2 jam bersama Nyonya Marie. Hm?"

Gadis cantik beriris safir itu beranjak pergi dari meja kerjanya, berjalan santai ke arah Sasuke.

"Menurut mu?"

_Onyx_ tajam miliknya menatap kagum sosok cantik yang sedang ia hadapi kini. Sosok Namikaze Naruto yang tubuhnya terbalut _furisode_ putih bermotif teratai merah muda.

Helaian pirang panjangnya yang bergelombang, kini tersanggul kecil dihiasi dengan _Hana Kanzashi_ berbentuk bunga teratai, menyisakan beberapa helai pirangnya yang membingkai wajah cantik itu.

"Sasuke?"

Suaranya yang lembut, sontak menyadarkan ia dari lamunan sesaat—akan kagumnya ia pada sang Majikan. Kini Naruto persis berada di hadapannya, mendongak menatap _Onyx_ sang Raven yang memikat hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" jemari lentiknya bergerak membelai kasih, "Aku?"

Tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, seraya menggenggam jemari yang tadi sempat bermain di wajahnya yang tampan. Mengecup bibir ranum itu lembut.

"Menurut mu?"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis, saat rona merah mewarnai pipinya yang putih.

"Maksudmu itu apa, hm?" ia kembali terkekeh, "Membalas perkataanku?"

Raven itu menggeleng, menggiring jemari lentiknya menuju dada bidang yang terlapis oleh Jas hitam, dan kemeja putih.

"Tidak…" terdiam menatap sang Safir, "Seperti biasa, kau selalu membuatku tak bisa berkutik."

Wajahnya yang manis kembali bersemu merah, saat untain kalimat itu terdengar di telinganya. Menundukkan wajah, namun kembali di dongakkan—oleh jemari Sasuke. Kembali menatap sang _Onyx_.

"Kau… cantik sekali, _Hime-sama_…" mendekatkan wajah, "_Atashi no koibito ne? Let's see_…"

Kelopak Safir Naruto menutup, bersiap medapatkan sebuah ciuman lembut dari Sasuke.

_Krieeet…_

"?"

Kedua iris yang berbeda dari satu sama lain itu menatap _horor_ ke arah pintu masuk. Nampak seorang gadis cantik berkacamata tengah terbelalak menyaksikan satu adegan tadi. Kacamata persegi yang ia kenakan terlihat melorot dari tempatnya. Terdiam satu sama lain.

Sebagai seorang '_butler_ _yang tahu adab'_ ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto yang kini semerah tomat. Buah kesukaan sang Raven.

Sasuke melepas kacamata perseginya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Karin—nama gadis tadi—yang masih syok dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ada apa, Karin?" suara beratnya meng-_interupsi_ gadis itu dari lamunan.

Tak ia sadari, wajahnya kini telah semerah Naruto—yang nampaknya telah membalikkan badan dari Sasuke.

"A-ano… Sasuke-_san_…" kakinya gemetar gugup, "Itu… Tuan Harvard sudah datang, dan beliau sedang menunggu di ruang tamu."

Pemuda tampan itu hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu menoleh menatap sosok Naruto yang tengah membelakanginya. Ah, mungkin ia sangat malu, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Sasuke-_san_?"

Tubuhnya sedikit terntak saat Karin memanggilnya, kembali menoleh pada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul ke sana."

Karin mengangguk, lalu mengundurkan diri, disusul oleh Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya—setelah menutup pintu, tanpa ucapan perpisahan pada Naruto yang wajahnya masih seperti tomat.

* * *

><p>#<p>

*_Tokoshie no Ai*_

_#_

* * *

><p>"Ah, jadi kau Tuan Harvard yang dimaksud?"<p>

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan, lalu meletakkan dua cangkir teh _Oolong_ di atas meja, tepat di hadapan sang Majikan dan kliennya.

"I-iya… perkenalkan, saya Sammon Harvard."

Naruto mengangguk kecil, seraya menyeruput teh hijau kesukaannya—tanpa menambahkan gula, maupun pemanis lain.

"Salam kenal, aku Namikaze Naruto," meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke atas piring, "Ne, aku tak tahu kau suka teh hijau atau tidak. Tapi inilah minuman ku sehari-hari."

Tahu apa yang si gadis ucapkan, segera tangannya bergerak mengambil secangkir teh hijau yang terhidang.

"Tidak pakai gula?" gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Teh itu sedikit pahit, dan rasanya hambar. Bagiku lebih enak seperti itu, sih, daripada manis, dan aku tak ingin terkena _diabetes_ hanya karena hal itu."

Pria berambut pirang pucat itu hanya mengangguk gugup, sebelum menambahkan satu balok gula ke dalam teh hijaunya. Tak menyadari tatapan curiga dari Sasuke.

"Jadi…" Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja—menopang dagu, "apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Hm?"

Harvard berdeham pelan, "Begini, Nona Nami—"

"Cukup panggil aku _'Naruto'_"

Lagi, kepala pirangnya mengangguk kecil.

"Begini, Nona Naruto…" Sasuke bersiap di belakang Naruto, "ada kejadian aneh yang sering terjadi di paviliun _mansion_ kami. Sudah puluhan orang kami pinta untuk menyelidikinya, tapi yang ada hanyalah teriakan-teriakan minta ampun, juga jeritan sakit dari orang-orang itu, saat sedang menyelidikinya.

Bahkan salah satu detektif di kota kami, mati tanpa sebab sehari setelah menyelidikinya, dan kami juga harus menanggung beban asuransi dari pekerja kami yang terbunuh."

Safirnya berkilat serius, "Kejadian aneh, sampai menyebabkan penyelidik mati?" gadis itu melirik singkat ke arah Sasuke yang juga balas meliriknya, "Seperti apa?"

Pria itu menggretakkan gerahamnya kesal, "Mulai dari kandelir kristal yang bergoyang hebat—hingga jatuh dan melukai pelayan kami—seakan ada gempa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Setelah itu, pelayan kami sering mendengar jeritan dan tangisan wanita ataupun laki-laki, saat sedang membersihkannya.

Perabotan pun sering tumbang sendiri, saat di periksa di pagi hari. Dan darah tanpa henti menetes dari langit-langit, juga mengalir dari dinding. Kami telah memeriksanya, tapi tak ada hal yang aneh dari dinding, maupun langit-langit.

Terakhir, putri sulung kami sakit-sakitan setelah mencoba memeriksa tempat itu. Ia selalu berteriak-teriak minta lepaskan, dengan tubuhnya yang terus berontak, seperti orang kesetanan. Terpaksa… kami memasung tangan juga kakinya, agar ia tak melompat dari balkon kamarnya."

Safir itu terpejam erat, jemarinya terasa berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras.

"_Hime-sama_?"

Tersentak pelan, ia mendongak menatap sang _Butler_ yang dengan setia memperhatikan—melindungi—nya dari ancaman atau hal lain. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya cemas.

Tahu apa yang di maksud oleh pemuda itu, bibir ranumnya mengukir senyum kecil, agar pemuda itu merasa tenang, "Aku tak apa, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu kembali siaga.

"J-jadi bagaimana, Nona?"

Keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya. Berpikir keras, karna ia tahu apa yang sedang ia hadapi kini.

"Jangan memaksakan keadaanmu, _Hime-sama_."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali fokus pada sang pria yang tengah menunggunya dengan wajah berharap.

"Umm… aku…"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, mendongak menatap sang Raven yang menatapnya ragu. Yah, ia dan Sasuke ragu untuk menerima pekerjaan ini.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Tuan Harvard," jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke, "Sebenarnya makhluk ini benar-benar berbahaya… Jadi…"

"Kumohon bantulah kami, Nona!"

Safir sang Gadis manis menatap lekat pada sosok pria yang kini tengah meminta bantuannya, mengindahkan tatapan penasaran dari Sasuke.

Ia tau, namun tak ingin mengecewakannya. Karena pada satu sisi, inilah hal yang harus ia lakukan sebagai upah menebus dosa. Walaupun… nyawa taruhannya.

"Aku bersedia menerima pekerjaan ini."

"?"

* * *

><p>#<p>

*_Tokoshie no Ai*_

#

* * *

><p>Perlahan mentari meninggalkan tempat peraduannya. Hidupkan sebercak kemerahan pada langit yang menggelap. Siapkan diri 'tuk lihat daun kemuning yang 'kan gugur di musim ini. Biarkan seulas ingatan tentang <em>'dirinya dan sang Terkasih'<em> pada waktu lalu berkelebat dalam dinginnya hati. Sejarah yang mulai terlupakan, walau kini mereka tengah menatapnya dengan jelas.

Legenda dari suatu perjanjian yang tak pernah tertulis kehadirannya pada riwayat kehidupan.

Legenda yang meninggalkan bercak darah sebagai tanda perpisahan pada dunia.

Gunakan kekuasaannya sebagai tameng dari hidup ini.

Menarik simpul indah dari nyawa yang melekat.

Mereka ada dan nyata.

Dan di tempat inilah… semua kebenaran tentang '_Legenda Perjanjian Okinawa'_ terkuak dengan jelas.

Mengapa mereka meninggalkan sebuah teka-teki pada dunia ini. Menghilangnya sang Putri Suci, dan Pangeran Kegelapan. Meninggalkan rakyat mereka dalam kesejahteraan yang tak abadi.

Berbeda.

Ini semua berbeda, namun nyata. Terlukis indah pada kelopak sakura yang memerah karena darah mereka.

Darah dari perjanjian kedua insan yang berbeda.

Ukirkan secercah dunia tanpa cahaya, berdiam diri di kegelapan abadi.

Teteskan ribuan air mata untuk kepergian mereka. Pergi menjauh dari pulau tempatnya terlahir. Biarkan mereka tercatat sebagai insan yang tak pernah ada, namun melekat indah pada benak setiap rakyatnya.

Putri Suci yang terluka akibat pertumpahan darah… meminta kekasihnya 'tuk membawa ia pergi dari sana…

Budak dari darah yang tercecer…

Bahaya yang tak ada habisnya…

Tebus semua kesalahan, dan apa yang telah maupun akan ia lakukan…

Menebus semua kesalahan…

Dengan kesucian yang tersembunyi dari balik darah…

* * *

><p><em>Tsumi okiyomeru…<em>

_To_

_Hisan na dekigoto_

_Kanojo wa kiyoraka no otome…_

* * *

><p><em>#<em>

_*Tokoshie no Ai*  
>To Be Continued<em>

_#_

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

**Furisode: **Furisode adalah Kimono formal untuk wanita muda yang belum menikah. Ciri khas Furisode adalah pada bagian lengannya yang menjuntai dan sangat lebar. Bahannya berwarna-warni cerah dengan motif yang mencolok.

**Tokoshie no Ai: **Kasih yang Abadi

**Tsumi okiyameru: **Membersihkan dosa

**Hisan na dekigoto: **Peristiwa yang menyedihkan

**Kanojo wa kiyoraka no otome:** Diala—perempuan—sang Gadis Suci.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Minnaaaaaaaaaaa~! XDD**

**Mi balik lagi dengan fic super gajenya~ #cipika-cipiki# Kali ini dengan setting, juga kebudayaan yang Mi campur sehingga jadilah fic ini!**

**Ne, pasti readers masih bingung ya, dengan alur yang ada di atas? Gomen, ini Chapter ini Cuma prolog kok… hehe**

**Oke, sebelumnya… supaya readers gag bosan, Mi bikin alur baru yang udah Mi pikirin baik-baik.**

**Begini, jadi nanti ada percampuran budaya, karena SasuNaru berada di London, Inggris… bukan di Okinawa, Jepang tempat mereka berasal. Trus, nanti Mi usahakan bakal terjadi live action dari keduanya—semoga aja bisa bikin readers deg-deg-an—**

**NAH! Pasti readers bingung kan, kenapa Sasuke manggil Naru-chan Hime-sama? #smirk# Kalau mau tau… baca chapter depan… dan satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu itu bakal hilang dari otak readers… khu, khu, khu…**

**Oke, Mi mau polling dulu…**

**Mau Sasuke nya pakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, atau Jas dan Kemeja yang kayak di atas tadi?**

**Soalnya ini perlu untuk kesenjangan khayalan Mi yang terus mendesak Mi, supaya bikin ini fic di tengah derita anak SMP kelas 9 #pundung#**

**Yosh, ini sajalah basa-basi Mi… Bagi yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic bertema Traditional Japaness Culture ini… Mi ucapkan terima kasih banyak, semoga kebaikan kalian di balas oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Hehe.**

**Sebelum ini, bagi yang review fic Our Everlasting Love, terima kasih banyak… Mi seneng karna kalian sangat menantikannya~ #plak!#**

**Kero, sekian dulu dari Mi… ^^**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
>Be My Reviewer? :3<strong>


End file.
